Scout Patrol
by Blazemane
Summary: Cheetor, and Megs and viruses, Oh my! Yeah, whatever else happens in a Beast Wars fan fiction. Robots plot, plan and fight. One side wins, one side loses. Takes place during the first season of Beast Wars.


_Author's note: If there's any chance that I might just have any kind of writing skill whatsoever... this fiction doesn't display it. But, it was my first ever attempt at fan fiction, so I figured I'd put it up. When you read it and find you didn't like it whatsoever... I warned you._

Cheetor ran across the scenic plains, performing scout patrol. This would have been a laborious task to other maximals, but to Cheetor, by far the most youthful and the quickest of his group, this was repose. He loved to feel the wind brushing his whiskers, ruffling his short fur, to feel the cool soil beneath the thundering of his paws, and mostly the exhilaration of being able to race at full speed, unchecked, which was a wonderful escape from the large yet non-spacious Axalon. The Axalon was his base, the one comforting reminder of Cybertron on the foreign planet where he now found himself. Not that he ever bemoaned being here. Cybertron was his home, but it was cramped, and its metallic structure jutted out in many points, which didn't make free running very easy. Yet here Cheetor found his ideal terrain- flat and open. The absolute beauty of it became something of an afterthought as his mind was dominated by one desire: Speed!

Oh the joy to run, to be allowed to breathe in fresh air breath by sweet breath. He wished Tigatron was there to see him running. Cheetor most definitely understood Tigatron would enjoy the fresh air too. Tigatron, although calmer and wiser was a kindred spirit especially since they were both cats. Cheetor could also think of a few people who wouldn't enjoy this opportunity to run. There was Rattrap, who would prefer to stay at the Axalon and munch on some cheese. Then there was Dinobot, a velociraptor. When he defected to the maximals, Cheetor immediately picked up on his indifference towards this planet. Dinobot could care less about what air he breathed and he was too focused on the war that was going on between the maximals and his original side, the predacons, to notice the picturesque quality of this new home. Dinobot was the kind of character who wouldn't hesitate to shoot at an enemy who had a laser pointed at his allies head, even if it endangered his friend's life. Dinobot would be willing to sacrifice himself to fight for a cause and, perhaps as a result, he wasn't above sacrificing others for his cause. This wasn't malice or apathy; it was just that Dinobot thought as long as the right thing (whatever his opinion of right might have been) was accomplished, it was acceptable that a few casualties were sustained. Yet Cheetor considered if perhaps this was the right attitude to have in war. Still, somehow he couldn't accept it. To Dinobot, everything was about victory in war. Cheetor at least understood where Dinobot came from since they did both agree on one thing. Victory in war was about everything. Victory in war was about freedom for Cybertron. Victory in war was about justice. Victory against Megatron was about everything.

Megatron was the leader of the group known as the predacons. Unfortunately, for the maximals, he did have a head on his shoulders and he could use this head fast, although he wasn't opposed to making long meticulous plans. He was a tyrannosaurus-rex, very strong. He was cruel, yet when he was calm, his voice was almost friendly. However, he couldn't be mistaken as friendly if you gave him a day. Cheetor's eyes also couldn't be mistaken when they saw him less than a hundred feet away!

Cheetor had been distracted with his thoughts and his running, and because of this he barely noticed Megatron in time to take cover behind some boulders. He had gone far enough to be past the plain he was on and now the terrain was rocky. Megatron appeared to be working on something. When he looked closely he saw that it was a shot of some sort.

"Cheetor to Optimus!", said Cheetor.

A reply came back from the Axalon. "What, did you find something?", asked Optimus.

Cheetor explained, "I'm in Delta Y. Megatron is preparing some kind of shot."

"A shot?", inquired Optimus.

"A shot.", Cheetor confirmed.

"Is anybody with him?", interrogated Optimus.

"I don't see anybody, but…"

Cheetor hesitated to say "no". He didn't see anything, but there was a smell, and something was approaching. The sense of it became more and more intense, and then…

"Down kitty.", said Scorponok with a malicious chuckle, who promptly opened his pincers to reveal menacing missiles.

Cheetor knew he didn't have time to transform to obtain his gun and fight back, just to run to a safe place; some haven where he _could _at least transform. He didn't run backwards, knowing he wasn't faster than a missile, instead he charged Scorponok, toppling him over. This would have been sufficient, had Scorponok been alone.

Knocking Scorponok over brought Cheetor out from behind his boulder and revealed to him Inferno. Inferno however was far enough away for Cheetor to dodge the flames that were being thrown towards him. He did manage to get behind a boulder out of sight from his two adversaries. Finally, ample time for transformation!

Desperately, Cheetor exclaimed "Cheetor, maximize! Cheetor to Optimus, there _are_ bots with him! Big bot, are you there?"

Inferno and Scorponok found him, but he wasn't vulnerable this time. He aimed a skilled blast into the face of Inferno who promptly fell over. Scorponok fired a missile which Cheetor dodged neatly. It continued to fly into a boulder behind him which instantly sent fragments and pebble bits flying into the air. He hopped onto the boulder in front of him to get the advantage of shooting down, which he figured was an ill-developed idea as soon as he landed. Scorponok and Inferno were in front of him, but the ammunition that actually floored the cat came from his right side. It was a well aimed shot and its explosion didn't let Cheetor get up again. He wasn't sure who hit him, but when Megatron, Inferno, Scorponok and Waspinator stood around him, he made a guess based on the fact that Megatron didn't mess with many explosives. Still, it wasn't _who_ floored him that was the pressing issue now.

They stood around him, and he wondered why they weren't destroying him. Then he saw that shot. At this point unimaginable fears raced through his processor as to what the shot had the potential for, and none of them were very far from the truth. Optimus could be heard on Cheetor's radio, but it didn't matter, Cheetor couldn't respond.

"You've been a bad cat", Taunted Megatron.

Cheetor was immobilized, but his wit wasn't. "You're not such a great vet yourself."

"Inferno…", commanded Megatron.

Inferno promptly hit Cheetor in the face with the bottom of his flamethrower, the collision's metallic ring echoing among the many rocks nearby. Perhaps it would have been better if Cheetor's wit was immobilized. In any case, he made a mental note. Megatron injected the shot into Cheetor's left arm, none to gently either. Cheetor winced and expected some immediate internal pain, but nothing happened. Megatron gave the command and the four predacons left.

Cheetor explained to Optimus what had happened on the radio. Optimus had promised to come get him with Dinobot. Despite the injury on his right side he attempted to say he would just come home, but Optimus wouldn't put up with that nonsense and to Cheetor's surprise, Dinobot didn't either. Cheetor also made a mental note of _that_. Still, Cheetor decided to meet them halfway.

Coming back, Cheetor couldn't move fast enough to let the wind brush his whiskers or ruffle his short fur. But the soil still felt cool under paw (he had by now changed into beast mode to make repairs), a relieving contrast to the burning pain on his right side. At any rate he had a lot of time to think, and think he did. He thought some about Dinobot beginning to pick up real maximal concern, some about the comfort of the Axalon where he was about to be, but mostly about the injection. For example, how did Megatron come that prepared? How did Cheetor run right into him? Why was there only _one_ shot? Soon, he started piecing a few things together that seemed to make sense. Megatron must have known Cheetor was going to scout that area. That's why he was waiting right there with troops. This shows advanced planning. One shot? Megatron never used the strategy of weakening armies one soldier at a time. He always went all or nothing. Could one shot affect all? There was one logical solution that presented itself. The shot didn't have immediate effects so Cheetor could reach the rest of his team. The fluid was contagious.

Whether or not this theory of Cheetor's was true, he acted on it. He figured the time he had left was miniscule. With aching side, Cheetor did probably the rashest thing he had ever done when he turned and began walking to the predacon ship Darkside.

Dinobot hadn't been with the maximals for any prolonged period, but he already could tell when Optimus was getting tense. Dinobot knew this was one such time.

"Optimus to Cheetor, come in.", spoke Optimus. "Optimus to Cheetor do you read me? _Slag!_ "

That was one of the signs- slag. Dinobot had heard many bots from both sides use it, especially Rhinox, but when Optimus said it, he meant it. Dinobot attempted to reach Cheetor also.

His low raspy voice rang out as he said "Dinobot to feline. Respond!"

Dinobot hadn't been with the maximals for any prolonged period, but Optimus already knew he had a short fuse. It wasn't hard to tell when he was tense. He was always tense. Optimus Primal was the leader of the maximals, and the strongest of them. This gorilla nearly always kept a level head, although he had been known at times to get somewhat stressed.

Dinobot and Optimus where now approaching the rocks where Cheetor was attacked. They were somewhat bothered when they didn't see Cheetor around. Their first thought was that the predacons took him captive, but when they found his separate track of footprints they put this theory aside. Dinobot looked at the direction the footprints were headed.

"You don't suppose?... He wouldn't."

"He could've."

"Would he?"

"He did."

They both exchanged glances and quietly bemoaned the rashness of the young soldier. They turned towards the direction of the Darkside and traveled on.

Megatron was the most evil of his band. His malice and deceit exceeded even the most twisted among the predacons. Still, he did have one pastime that wasn't congruent with these tendencies. He would often relax in a hot tub with a rubber ducky. Megatron was in this process when his monitor spotted Cheetor nearing. Megatron armed the external guns to the ship.

Outside Cheetor saw the external guns go up. He transformed and was about to fire at these guns when he realized Megatron wasn't going to shoot him. If the shot was contagious, Megatron wouldn't risk Cheetor not being able to go back to the Axalon. The lasers started to fire, but Cheetor was resolute. The blasts went above him, to the left and to the right, but nothing made contact with him. Slowly he gathered his courage and walked further. The lasers continued to whiz by, but he kept walking.

Megatron was surprised by the bravado shown by the intruder, and was seething inwardly that he wasn't falling for the scare trick. Then his devious mind came up with a twisted plan B.

Cheetor attempted to shoot the door open. He was unaware that the real reason it _did_ open was Megatron simply chose to open it. Megatron was in a room away from the main entrance, so he ordered Tarantulus to engage Cheetor. Tarantulus however did not like the idea, considering his opponent was infected. Still, it was better to fight Cheetor than Megatron. Tarantulus reluctantly made his way to the entrance. They both say each other.

In all honesty, Cheetor did not have a great history with Tarantulus. Tarantulus always had special ways of bugging him, for example nearly drinking his mech fluid. Perhaps Tarantulus knew Cheetor's desire for revenge and because of that was even more reluctant. If he _had _thought about that, he would have been correct. Tarantulus shot at him with his leg machine guns, which Cheetor nimbly zigzagged to avoid. Sparks flew as bullets missed their target and hit the solid floor. Cheetor would have just shot him, but that would have been too easy. As it stood, Cheetor had had a rough day and he was combating the one predacon he hated the most; his ideal punching bag! When Cheetor did get close enough, his right hand hit Tarantulus on the jaw so hard, he was taken of his feet. But Cheetor wasn't done.

He picked him up by the throat and slammed him against a wall. He held him in place and let the punches fly. Megatron had been enjoying the fight, especially since he didn't care much for Tarantulus either (nobody really did), but now he saw the time to play his card. He, along with Waspinator, Inferno, Scorponok and Terrosaur all charged into the room. Cheetor saw this and gave a last farewell punch to Tarantulus before he drew his gun and fired like a madman.

Generally, cats backed into corners aren't accepting of their doom. Neither was Cheetor. His first shot hit Waspinator in the left arm (he didn't have time to aim), and his second shot hit Terrosaur in the chest. Unfortunately, there was a lot of firepower for Cheetor to deal with, but Megatron had ordered them to wait to get close before, defeating him. Slowly but surely, the predacons advanced, bullets and lasers flying through the air. He did hit Megatron in the foot, which made him fairly mad, but he stuck to the original plan. Cheetor gave his last attempt, charging into the oncoming mass, tackling Scorponok and Inferno, which actually fit into Megatron's plan better. Cheetor really didn't stand a chance, and as such he was knocked to the ground. He had time for one last shot, and he put Megatron's ducky in his sights as an act of defiance. But Cheetor figured that the duck might have been Megatron's last connection to sanity and good, so instead he shot Tarantulus.

Cheetor felt somewhat dizzy, the lights around him blurred, and his breathing got heavier. Then his optics focused. From within the cage he was now in, he saw Megatron instructing the predacons to take a shot.

"The cat was contagious. You need to take this antidote, or you'll suffer the same fate as him." explained Megatron.

Cheetor watched the Predacons each take a shot. If only he could get a hold of one of the precious shots they held! He could already feel the sickness coursing through his circuits making him weaker and weaker. Then they all left the room, but left some on a table.

Just then Cheetor heard familiar voices outside. Dinobot and Optimus had arrived. He could hear guns firing outside and realized he had to get them inside somehow.

He needed to be free, but there was metal in his way. He put his arms on the bars and pushed sideways with the little strength he had left. He pushed for his cure. He pushed so those outside could get away from the menacing fire fight. He pushed so he could run again. He pushed for his survival. He pushed until the bars, creaking and groaning their reluctance to let him go, were far enough apart to provide a space for him to crawl through.

He panted and walked to the door. He hobbled to the entrance. Slag! The admittance was password protected! At this point he wished he had Rattrap with him. Rattrap could hotwire his way into the anything. So he did the only thing he knew. He drew his gun, fingers trembling, coolant dripping in beads off of his freckled face, and pulled the trigger, which was unbelievably heavy. Still, the password board blew, and the door opened. Dinobot and Optimus rushed inside, away from the external gunfire.

They saw Cheetor collapsed on the floor. They were going to go to him, when he protested.

"No, I'm contagious, don't even touch me!"

Optimus and Dinobot wondered what to do.

Then Cheetor said "There's an antidote on the table over there."

The two rushed to the table and found the shots; they grabbed more than one just in case. They went back to Cheetor and were about to administer it to him, when he suddenly realized something was amiss. These were the same color as the shot he was given to get the flu. Then it all made sense!

"Wait", Cheetor cried, "those are the flu shots, not the antidote. Megatron intends for you to inject them into yourselves, in case being close to me wasn't good enough."

"Do you know where the antidote is?" asked Optimus.

Cheetor thought carefully, and then he put the facts together.

"I saw the predacons inject themselves with these. They hardly left the room two minutes ago. They might still be taking the antidote as we speak. They left out that door." Cheetor pointed out a door in front of them.

Optimus took Cheetor and put him outside the main entrance door.

"Wait here. Dinobot and I will get the antidote."

"How are you going to do that?" enquired Cheetor

Dinobot got a smug grin on his face and stated mischievously "The _fun_ way."

Dinobot and Optimus drew their weapons and opened the door. There was the last predacon taking the real antidote, Waspinator. There were a few left again on a table (They made as many antidotes as flu shots). Dinobot shot with his eyelasers and hit Inferno who was looking the other way. The predacons then knew what was going on.

"Get the antidotes, the maximals must not have them." commanded Megatron.

Dinobot drew his sword and jumped over to the antidotes. Terrosaur tried to get to them, but Dinobot slashed at him, slicing him across the chest. He fell to the ground gasping. Optimus drew his swords and charged the other predacons in an attempt to spread general pandemonium. This way Dinobot would have ample time to retreat with the antidotes. However, Megatron shot at Dinobot with his head laser which hit him in the chest also, sending him flying into the wall behind him. Megatron grabbed the antidotes and fled out the door. Meanwhile, Inferno and Terrasour both got back up and rather infuriated with Dinobot, charged him.

"Haven't had enough?" challenged Dinobot.

Dinobot drew his tail weapon which was comprised of two swirling blades. Terrosaur and Inferno fired at him, but the swirling blades blocked each shot. Slowly but surely Dinobot advanced. He saw Optimus fighting Scorponok, and he saw Waspinator flying in the air, aiming his gun at Optimus. Dinobot shot him out of the air with his eye lasers. Optimus grabbed Scorponok by the head and slammed him against the opposite wall. Then he ran out the door to chase Megatron. Dinobot turned his tail weapon sideways and let the blades continually spin until one of them virtually uppercutted Terrosaur, sending him flying into the air. When he landed he was out cold. Dinobot used his sword to hit both guns out of Inferno's hands. Inferno punched at him. Dinobot having dropped his sword and tail caught Inferno's hand and twisted it around his back. Then Inferno turned on his helicopter, which scorched Dinobot. He growled in pain. Inferno picked up his two guns and fired at Dinobot, but Dinobot ran behind Megatron's hot tub. Dinobot then had an idea. He blasted out the panels along the sides of the hot tub, sending a torrent of water at Inferno. Inferno tripped, at which point Dinobot ran out jumping into the air. Inferno was attempting to get up when Dinobot drop kicked him in the throat, knocking him against the wall behind him. Dinobot simply left the room as if there was nothing to report.

Optimus was already administering Cheetor the antidote when Dinobot came out. Megatron would have escaped with the antidotes, but he forgot to watch his back. When he ran out the main entrance, Cheetor was right there. Cheetor noticed him and hardly could pull the trigger to blast Megatron, however the blasts flew straight and true. Optimus was then able to take care of the already weakened villain.

Optimus tossed Dinobot an antidote, and they both took it. On the way back to the Axalon, Cheetor didn't have the strength to run (or walk for that matter). Optimus flew him back. He enjoyed the feeling of the wind brushing his whiskers, and ruffling his short fur. He couldn't feel the cool soil, but it didn't really matter to him. After a harrowing day, he was glad to simply be alive.


End file.
